


Average

by soueikaku



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Death, F/M, Kinfic, Knives, Major character death - Freeform, Paranoia, Seperation Anxiety, kin, kin memories, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soueikaku/pseuds/soueikaku
Summary: How could a normally above average life be flipped on it’s head?





	

**Author's Note:**

> boy am i hungry
> 
> also dont bitch at me bc this is a het fic theyre literally canon fuck off

It’d just been an average night, but of course things were never average around here. That would mean having an average life, an average wage, an average relationship, etc. Something these two had never known the meaning of. They had always been above average, everything in life handed to them on a silver platter. It was simple, to say the least. 

 

Yet, little did Pent know that this day he wouldn’t be waking to soft arms wrapped around his torso like he did most days. It was okay though, that was fine. Maybe she had been getting coffee, or something in between. Sure, his paranoia fired off in billions of directions, but he ignored it, knowing she’d be okay.

 

But there was always that possibility, always that one chance that something wouldn’t be above average, as opposed to being below. And after mulling through his thoughts, Pent finally decided that he should get a glass of water to feel better. Pushing himself off the bed, he wiped his forehead of gathered sweat, and let out a sigh. He quickly walked into the kitchen, lips in a fine line. He felt very anxious, it felt wrong, but he tried to down his nerves in the cold liquid. “Shelby?” He called, hoping for maybe, just maybe, an answer of the sort. 

 

Nothing, as he feared.

 

He wrung his hands together in fear, but he knew she’d be okay. She’s powerful, almost as much as him. She could keep herself safe. He kept repeating those reassurances in his head, he had always been protective of his wife. She was his lifeline for this awful world, even if he didn’t have it that bad.

 

Well, working for the mafia wasn’t exactly considered easy. He had to steal and kill people on a daily, but doing it with his loved one made it satisfying and easier. He’d never been one for destroying life, more of the desire to thrive in it and create new. He wanted children, but Shelby expressed she just wasn’t ready as of yet. Even though the two had been together for approximately 3 years, it still felt so fresh and new. But, he loved her with all his heart, whether she made decisions he didn’t exactly agree with or not. And here he was, worrying about the woman he trusted with all his heart. She was fine, he told himself, but for some reason, this felt odd. She’d usually leave a text or a note for him to read, but as he checked his phone and the bedroom nightstand, there was nothing there. It made the anxiety he felt tear deeper.

 

He sat down in the living room, and flicked on the TV. His endless digging through the channels made him a tiny bit agitated, but he simply turn it back off so he didn’t do anything reckless. He wasn’t one much for TV anyways. His mind constantly drifted off to where his spouse may be, but he would shake away the thought every time it arrived. His hands shook slightly, and his palms felt sweaty. No, no, you don’t need a panic attack. Relax. He took deep breaths and dug his fingers into his palms. He bit his lip, trying to calm down. No, there was something wrong. He’s never felt this strongly about his wife’s strange disappearances before.

 

“Shelby?” Pent called again, a bit louder this time. He heard a strange noise, and then something that sounded akin to a smack…

 

What?

 

He wasn’t even dressed yet, he was just running around in a pair of red boxers. He swallowed the guilt of not knowing where she was, and grabbed his phone. Putting in the passcode, he brought up his text messages and sent her a text. 

 

‘ _ Where are you? I’m getting worried. _ ‘

 

He didn't get a response, only the sign that it‘d been delivered, which only made him feel even more nervous. He once again heard the strange noise again. It sounded as if it was from the upstairs bathroom, and he gulped. Why would anything be up there? Maybe she was and just having bad period cramps and was gasping in pain from it. That could be a possibility, and would explain why she was out of bed before him, something that almost never happened. He made his way up there, just in case something was wrong, and knocked on the door.  ” Are you in there, honey? ” He murmured, fear lacing his tone. He heard someone whisper shit, and he opened the door.

 

There she was, but she had his best friend on top of her, knife to her throat.

 

”The fuck are you doing?!” Pent screeched, but it had been too late. The knife had made its way across her throat, causing blood to near gush out. Smack had been giggling like a child, and so was Shelby, but tears laced her eyes. Pent tackled Smack, knocking the blue haired mans head on the side of the bathtub. He quickly passed out, and Pent lurched to Shelby's side, tears gathering in his own eyes. ”Nononononononononono-” He cried, rubbing his hands in the wound, real blood coating them. He thought maybe it‘d been a prank or something, but no, it‘d been all too real.

 

”NO!” He cried, grabbing his spouse by the face and crying as he watched the life drain from her eyes. ”You‘re not allowed to leave…!” He sobbed, red eyes drowned in tears. Shelby smiled and laughed slightly, and put her hand to Pents cheek. ”I‘ll be back...” She whispered, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, signifying her death.

 

Pent went dead quiet, and his vision went blank. “Shelby‘s not dead.“

 

‘ _ Yes, she is. _ ‘

  
  
  



End file.
